The Day She Was Taken Away
by Smurf2005
Summary: Yuki lost Tohru. Can he somehow get her back? On hiatus.
1. Without Her:Part One

A/N: Ok, so I write stories and never get them posted. I hope to have this posted soon. I have about 3 or 4 in progress right now. As you might have noticed this isn't a _Tokyo Mew Mew _or an _Inu Yasha_ story. It's a _Fruits Basket _fic. I am still deciding on if I want to write a _Girl Got Game _fic or not, I don't know. Still waiting for my lemon to _I Love You. _Noz works now, so yeah. Anyways this is my first attempt at a _Fruits Basket _fic, so please be nice to me. I don't know if it will be a one shot or if it will have chapters. We will just have to wait and find out, won't we? Anyways, on to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Fruits Basket. _Takaya-sensai does and I love it!

* * *

The Day She Was Taken Away

* * *

Chapter One: Without Her: Part One

* * *

Yuki Sohma was sitting at his desk in homeroom, depressed. When Akito found out that Yuki and Tohru Honda were seeing each other secretly, he ordered Hatori to surpress her memories. She also had to move out of Shigure's house. She didn't remember anything that happened after her mother died. When Tohru walked in with her friends, Yuki couldn't help but watch her.

"Give it up, rat. She doesn't remember. I feel bad, too. Everybody is sorry that Tohru's memory was suppressed. I just wish that she had found some way to break this cruse before then," Kyo said, walking over to Yuki.

"Yeah, I do, too," Yuki said, setting his head down on his desk.

"I wonder what's wrong with 'Prince Yuki'," he heard Uo-chan say.

"I don't know. Oh, I almost forgot! I need to go to the office," Tohru said.

"Want one of us to go with you?" Hana-chan asked.

"No, I will be fine going by my self," Tohru said, walking out the door.

Yuki got up and followed Tohru out the door and caught up with her.

"Honda-san," Yuki said.

Tohru stopped and turned around.

"Ahhhh Yuki-kun. What do you need?" she asked.

"I need you back," Yuki said.

"What do you mean, Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked, taking a few steps closer.  
He didn't know how he was going to explain that they were dating and Akito had her memory suppressed because she knew his secret and was dating him. She would never believe him.

"Never mind, Honda-san," Yuki said, turning away.

"Oh, ok," Tohru said, also turning away and heading toward the office.

Yuki walked up the top of the school and just looked out over the city.

"This always happens when one of us falls in love with someone," Haru said, walking up to Yuki.

"I couldn't tell her that we were dating. I couldn't tell her that I loved her. I couldn't tell her I was the rat from the Chinese Zodiac," Yuki said, his voice slightly muffled.

"Yeah, I know how it feels. You know, being in love with someone and not being able to be with them. The same thing happened to me, remember?" Haru said.

"Yeah, I remember," Yuki said.

Every time someone from the Zodiac falls in love, someone gets hurt. Rin-chan got hurt because she and Haru were seeing each other; Hatori-san was hurt when he and Kanna were seeing each other, now this whole thing with him and Tohru. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Dude, you don't look well," Haru said.

"I need to do something, but I can't do it alone," Yuki said, "will you help me?"

"Sure. Just what do you want me to do?" Haru asked.

* * *

A/N: I guess this will have chapters. I don't know how many though. I know this chapter is short and the title really doesn't make sense, but in a way it does, but whatever. Other members from the Zodiac will show up. It's not that good. If anything is off or wrong, let me know. I have to check the books out of the library and the last book I read was Volume 11. So it has been awhile.

Yuki: Please R&R.

Tohru: If you don't, Smurf2005-san will be sad.

Shigure: She says that constructive critism is welcome.

Ayame: But no flames. If you give her flames, then you will set the beautiful costume I made for her on fire.

Kagura: I love you, Kyo-kun! _hugging Kyo_

Kyo: Get off me!

Smurf2005: _hugs Kyo so he turns into a cat and picks him up_ _I_ love you, Kyo-kun!

Kyo: Damn it!

Yuki: You are better that way. Now we don't have to see your ugly face.

Kyo: Shut up you damn rat!

Hana-chan: Everybody has strange waves.

Smurf2005: _still holding Kyo_ But like everybody said, R&R, Constructive Critism is welcome, but no flames. I don't want this blue dress that Ayame-san made for me to get burned, so please, no flames.


	2. Without Her: Part Two

A/N: I am bored. I still haven't read Volume 12. I noticed that Volume 13 was out when I went to the mall with Noz. Anyways, my boyfriend, David, broke up with me. I am very upset, but I am trying to find out where it all went wrong and we are trying to stay friends. I hope it works. Anyways, here is chapter 2. I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Fruits Basket._ Takaya-sensai does. I love Kyo-kun!

* * *

Chapter Two: Without Her: Part Two

* * *

"Sure. Just what do you want me to do?" Haru asked.

"I want you to help me find out a way to bring Honda-san back to me. We need to figure out a way to bring those memories back out into the open. There has to be something lingering in her mind. It can't all be gone," Yuki said.

"But, nobody has ever remembered anything after Haa-san suppressed someone's memory," Haru said.

"It's worth a try isn't it?" Yuki asked.

Haru looked over at Yuki. He couldn't believe how much pain Yuki was in. He was in pain after his ordeal with Rin, but this seemed bigger than what happened between him and Rin. Yuki turned around and slid down the wall. Haru sat next to him.

"I just love her so much. I don't know if I can live without her any longer," Yuki said.

"Don't worry, Yuki-kun! We will find someway to bring Tohru's memory back!" said an over excited voice.

Haru and Yuki looked up and saw Momiji standing in front of him, complete with his girls' school uniform.

"How long have you been there, Momiji?" Haru asked.

"Long enough to hear that you two are going to try to resurface Tohru's memories," Momiji said.

"Your not going to tell Akito, are you?" Haru asked.

"No. I want Tohru back as much as you two. Kisa has gotten very depressed. Even Hiro has gotten a little moody," Momiji said.

"So I take it you want to help?" Yuki asked.

"Yes. We should get Kyo-kun, Kagura, Kisa, and Hiro to help, too. Maybe if we all try, we will bring her memories back," Momiji said.

"It might just work," Haru said. "What do you think Yuki?"

"Yes, we should see if it works. The sooner we start, the sooner I can have Honda-san back." Yuki said, standing up, and walking through the door, with Haru and Momiji in tow.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? I know the chapters are still short. I will work on that. I promise! Anyways, thank you all for reviewing. I love you. _hands out boxes of giant strawberry pocky._ I really don't have much to say. I still don't have my car back. I miss him. _cries_

Yuki: Please R&R.

Tohru: If you don't, Smurf2005-san will be very sad.

Momiji: We don't like seeing her sad.

Shigure: She says that constructive critism is welcome. I know how it feels to get unwanted flames.

Ayame: I was supposed to say that! Anyways, no flames. I don't want this costume I made for her to get burned!

Kyo and Yuki: It's a maid outfit! It deserves to be burned!

Ayame: Now, now you two, quit yelling.

Yuki: Nii-san, you will not give this to Smurf2005-san.

Smurf2005: Anyways, as they said, R&R, constructive critism welcome, but no flames. The costume that Ayame-san made for me last time is still in perfect condition. Please don't ruin it.

Edit: My brother was supposed to work on my car this past weekend, but he lost his phone, so he didn't come. He will work on it this week or this weekend. Anyways, I would put review comments up, but I am lazy. Also, I won't post chapter three until I have read Volume 12. I hope I get it soon.


	3. There Has To Be Something

A/N: I am deciding on weather I should change my name or not. I don't know if I am going to stick with Smurr2005 or switch to Ju-chan. What do you think? I am starting to lose inspiration for this story, so please keep encouraging me.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Fruits Basket._ Takaya-sensai does. If I owned it, then Kyo-kun would be all mine and Kagura-chan would not be allowed to touch him. goes evil He is mine! evil laugh

Chapter Three: There Has to Be Something

* * *

When Yuki, Haru, and Momiji walked into the hall, they saw Tohru walking in the opposite direction with Uo-chan and Hana-chan.

"What are we going to do?" Momiji asked.

"We'll figure something out," Yuki said.

"Are you planning on trying to get Tohru to remember us? I don't think it will work. I will be stuck as the cat for the rest of my life, and living alone until I die," Kyo said, walking up behind them.

"We will find someway! You just watch Kyo-kun!" Momiji said.

"Ok, whatever," Kyo said.

Yuki started walking toward Tohru, but Haru grabbed his arm.

"Yuki, don't try now. You don't want people to think that 'Prince Yuki' has gone crazy, do you?" Haru asked.

"Your right," Yuki said.

The boys turned around and walked toward the exit. Yuki stopped and looked behind him. Tohru and her friends had stopped and were chatting at the end of the hallway.

"Do you think you were the only one that loved her?" Kyo asked.

"What are talking about?" Yuki asked.

"Don't even think that you are the only one hurting, because you aren't. Kisa is hurting. So are Hiro, Kagura, Ritsu, Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame. I am hurting, too. She accepted me for who I am. She accepted my other form. Not many people would. But, you aren't the only person who loved her. I loved her, too," Kyo said, also looking at Tohru.

The group of Sohma boys walked outside. As soon as they steeped outside, a familiar voice rang out.

"Yuki-kun! My dear brother! I have come to see you!" Ayame yelled.

"Nii-san? What are doing here?" Yuki asked.

* * *

A/N: Well, what can I say? I really need to write longer chapters. Please encourage me to do so. I am losing inspiration. Maybe it is too hot, or I am not getting enough sleep. Right now it is about 2 in the morning. It might be after that. Since my mom's alarm clock has broken, she has mine. So I now I have no clock. And I can't see my clock on my computer. The screen is screwed up. The screen is all dark. I can still use it, but only at night, and with my bedroom light on. I think I can use it with out my light on. And since I have no internet, I have to rely on the library. Oh yay. I am very excited. Well, now, Yuki, Haru, Kyo, and Momiji have made an appearence. Now Ayame. You will just have to wait until I get Chapter four up for you to find out what is going on with Ayame. But before I finish my little author's note, I want to share something with you. As I read the series I find myself torn. I want Tohru to get together with Kyo, then I change my mind and I want it to be Yuki. I feel sorry for Kyo, but then I want him all to myself. I guess it is normal for me to feel that way, since I am a tiger (I was born in 1986, which makes me a tiger). What do you think?

Tohru-chan: Smurf2005-san wants us to tell you to please encourage her.

Momiji-kun: And to R&R.

Shigure-san: But constructive critism is welcome.

Ayame-san: But no flames. You guys are so good at not giving her flames. That blue dress is still in good condition. Someday, Smurf2005-san, that will be the dress that sparks some guys "Romantic Fantasy".

Yuki-kun: Nii-san, please don't talk like that.

Ayame-san: But you already have your romantic fantasy! It was when Tohru was in her pretty white dress!

Yuki-kun:...

Smurf2005: _Grabs Kyo and he turns into a cat. _Like they said above, Please encourage me. R&R, but no flames, but I welcome constructive Critism. I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Ayame's Secret

A/N: So, I have a laptop now. It feels so good to be on a computer that I actually can see the screen. Well, here is chapter 4 of my _Fruits Basket _story.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 4: Ayame's Secret

"What are you doing here, Nii-san?" Yuki asked.

"What? I can't come to see my darling little brother?" Ayame asked.

"Not at school. All the girls are going to be all over you," Haru said.

Sure enough a group of girls walked by and they heard them giggling and talking about Ayame.

"Is that Yuki-kun's brother?" a girl asked.

"Can we just go?" Yuki asked.

"Alright, my darling little brother. We will go, and talk away from the giggles of the lovely high school girls at Yuki-kun's school!" Ayame said.

Ayame turned around and stopped dead in his tracks. Tohru was walking a few feet from the group. She still had a bandage on her face from the day that Akito went crazy and made Hatori suppress her memories. Ayame was there and saw it happen.

_.:Flashback:._

_Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame led Tohru into Akito's room. He was sitting over by the window. Akito looked up as they entered. Tohru was nervous, and it was understandable, she was always a little afraid of Akito. Tohru sat in front of Akito. _

_"It is my understanding that you are dating Yuki. My Yuki. Who do you think you are? Do you think you can save Yuki? You can't do anything. You are nothing but a little bitch. What you need to do is die. And I can arrange that," Akito said, getting to his feet._

_Akito walked over to Tohru and smacked her; he then proceeded to hurt her more. Shigure and Hatori jumped up to help Tohru, but Ayame didn't. He didn't see how could help her. After all, he was the one that told Akito that Yuki and Tohru were dating each other._

_.:End Flashback:._

"Nii-san?" Yuki said.

Ayame shook his head and looked at his brother. Yuki had no idea that Ayame was the one that told Akito about him and Tohru.

"Yuki-kun, I have something to tell you, but we need to go to Gru-sans' house," Ayame said, walking over to the car that had brought him.

Yuki, Haru, Momiji, and Kyo climbed into the car after Ayame and they were off to Shigure's house. All the way to Shigure's house, Ayame was unusually quiet. When they got to Shigure's house, they walked in and sat around the table. They all looked at Ayame to wait for what he wanted to tell Yuki. Ayame took a deep breath and wouldn't look at Yuki as he started to speak.

"Yuki, do you remember that day when Tohru had her memories surpressed?" Ayame asked.

"How could I forget? I loved her," Yuki said.

"Well, it was me who told Akito that you were dating Tohru. It's my fault that Tohru was hurt, that you were hurt, and that her memories were suppressed. I'm so sorry, Yuki," Ayame said.

Yuki was stunned. He couldn't believe that his older brother, the one he was starting to accept as his brother.

"What was that?" Yuki asked.

"I was the one that betrayed you. I was the one that got you and Tohru in trouble. I am so sorry, Yuki," Ayame said.

"Why did you do it?" Yuki asked.

"I was jealous. I just wanted my little brother back. If I had known that you were going to get hurt, I would've never have done it. Oh, Yuki, I am so sorry," Ayame said, starting to cry.

"I can't believe this. I can't believe you did that. If you thought you were losing me, then why didn't you say anything? I can't believe you," Yuki stormed.

"If I could go back, I would. But I can't Yuki. I'm sorry I did that. I really am. I just hope you can forgive me," Ayame said.

"How can I forgive anyone for destroying me happiness? You destroyed my happiness. You claim to love me, but yet, you destroy the one thing I loved. My relationship with Tohru. Here, I thought that you actually missed Tohru, but you were just putting on an act. You are as bad as Akito," Yuki said.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" Ayame asked.

"You are going to help us bring back Tohru's memories," Yuki said.

"But Yuki, that is impossible. Nobody has ever got their memories back after they had been suppressed. There is no way that we can bring Tohru's memories back," Ayame said.

"We are going to try. We will try for a month to bring her memories back. If they aren't brought back within a month, then I will stop. But Nii-san, I need your help. You at least owe me that," Yuki said.

Ayame looked at his brothers determined face and sighed.

"Ok, Yuki, I will help you," Ayame said. "But what are we going to do? How are we going to bring Tohru's memories back?" Ayame said.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Well, it's longer than the others. So yeah. I get pocky! Anyways, I know I made Ayame a little OOC. I know, please don't hurt me! I am in college now, so I might not have a whole lot of time to work on my stories, but I promise that when I have time, I will. I had no classes today, so I worked on my story. So I hope you liked it.

Tohru: please R&R.

Momiji: If you don't Smurf2005-san will be sad.

Yuki: Please don't let her get sad.

Shigure: She says that constructive critism is welcome

Ayame: How did I end up being the bad guy in this story? Anyways, no flames.

Kyo: If you give her a flame, I will claw out your eyes.

Smurf2005: Now, now, Kyo-kun, calm down. But like the group said, constructive critism welcome, no flames, and read it. And I am sorry for making Ayame a bad guy, but I didn't know what to do. But please, keep encouraging me.


	5. Yuki and Kyo's Talk

**Before I start, I would like to dedicate this chapter to someone very special to me. I found out a few days ago that a friend of mine had died. I am torn up about it. I feel bad that I didn't get to know her a little better. I dedicate this chapter to you, Jamie. R.I.P Jamie…..**

A/N: It has been over a year since I last worked on this story. I am so sorry. I haven't had any inspiration. I must warn you ahead of time. If you have read Volume 17 of Fruits Basket or downloaded it and read ahead, then you know about Akito's dirty little secret. (Dirty Little Secret plays in my mind). If you haven't… then I guess I spoil a bit for you.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Fruits Basket, _Takaya-sensei does If I did…. Well, Akito wouldn't be such a bitch…. .

* * *

Chapter 5: Yuki and Kyo's Talk

* * *

After Ayame, Haru, and Momiji left, Kyo and Yuki were left alone. Kyo turned to Yuki and watched him for minute.

"Do you think we can retrieve her memories?" Kyo asked Yuki, resting his face on his palm.

"There has to be someway to bring her memories back. Maybe I should talk to Hatori-san," Yuki said.

"But, can we trust him?" Kyo asked. "Are you sure he won't tell Akito-san?"

Yuki didn't answer right away.

"I don't think he would. Shigure-san is the only one we need to watch out for. He is very close to Akito-san. They are lovers after all," Yuki said, looking down at the table.

Kyo watched Yuki for a minute. Then he stood and went into the kitchen. He came back a few minutes later with a teapot and a couple of cups. Yuki looked up at Kyo with a surprised look on his face.

"I thought a cup of tea would be good for the both of us," Kyo said, a little red in the face and shrugging.

"Thank you, Kyo," Yuki said, pouring some tea for the both of them. Kyo sat at the table. They were quiet for awhile.

"You love her, don't you?" Kyo asked. Yuki was quiet before he answered him.

"Yeah, I loved Tohru. She was my beacon of light. The day that Akito-san asked to see her, I knew something was up. Then they called me to the house and made me watch Tohru get her memories suppressed. It was a horrible situation for me. The second time someone has had to have their memories suppressed because of me," Yuki said looking into his tea cup.

"They made you watch?" Kyo asked, shocked.

"Yeah," Yuki said. "Akito-san called me into the room and made me sit and watch Tohru's memories get suppressed. She was crying and I felt so bad. Before her memories were gone, though, she said one thing that will stay with me forever. 'I do not regret meeting you, Yuki-kun. The only thing I regret is not getting to know you more. I love you, Yuki-kun.' Then… her memories were gone."

Kyo was staring at Yuki, obviously lost for words. Kyo looked down at the table. He decided to tell Yuki.

"Yuki… I was in love with Tohru, too," Kyo said. "There were many times that I wanted to tell Akito-san that you were dating Tohru, just to make you suffer. Then I was going to swoop in and take her for me. But, I didn't. I didn't think I could live with myself if I did that to you. Since we have started to live in the same house, I have started to respect you. I don't know about you, but I have."

Yuki was quiet. He felt a little jealous, but he knew it was bound to happen. They had lived in the same house for quite a while.

"Kyo, thank you for being honest with me. I am glad that you didn't tell Akito-san. I probably would have hated you for the rest of your life. But, I, too, respect you. I hope we can become friends. I am sick of this stupid cat and rat thing. I know the cat and rat are supposed to hate each other, but maybe we should hate the spirits inside of us, but not the person."

Kyo nodded, he was feeling very weird at the moment. He didn't really know how to feel.

"I think I am going to go for a run," Kyo said, getting up.

Yuki nodded to show that he had heard. Yuki sat at the table for a few minutes after Kyo left. He then got up and went to his room. Yuki was thinking of doing homework, but instead he lay on his bed and looked up at his ceiling.

_.:Flashback:._

_Yuki picked up the phone that was ringing._

_"Hello?" he asked. _

_He listened for a few minutes and hung up. Someone from the main house has called. Akito-san wanted to talk to him and show him something. After a few minutes, a car came to pick up Yuki. When he arrived at the main house, he went inside to see Akito-san._

_"Ah, Yuki-kun. It is good to see you, again," Akito-san said, looking over at him._

_"You wanted to see me?" Yuki asked._

_"Yes," Akito said, getting up. "I heard you were dating that little bitch, Honda Tohru."_

_Yuki was frozen. He didn't know what to say or do._

_"Since you are not answering, I take it that it is true. Someone close to you has told me. So I am suppressing her memory. I want you to watch. Shigure is going to escort you over to Hatori's."_

_Shigure came in a few minutes later and escorted him to Hatori's _

_"I am so sorry that this has to happen," Shigure said. _

_Yuki walked into the room where Tohru and Hatori were. She was crying, and Yuki was having trouble looking at her._

_"I am sorry I have to do this, Tohru," Hatori said, placing his hand on her head._

_"Can I say something to Yuki-kun, first?" Tohru asked._

_"Yes, go ahead," Hatori said, not moving his hand._

_"I do not regret meeting you, Yuki-kun. The only thing I regret is not getting to know you more. I love you, Yuki-kun."_

_Hatori asked if she was done and Tohru nodded. A few seconds later, she was lying on the floor, like she was sleeping._

_.:End Flashback:._

Yuki awoke with a start. He hadn't realized he had fallen asleep.

"Yuki-kun!" Shigure's voice came from downstairs. "Dinner time!"

Yuki groaned and got up and went downstairs for some dinner.

* * *

A/N: A friend came over a few weeks ago and she brought Volume 17 of _Fruits Basket _with her. I freaked out while I was reading it. And she was laughing at me. So, I have been kinda depressed. Ever since I found out that Jamie had died. It makes me sad that I didn't get to know her like I wanted to. To remember her, I am going to name my first born Jamie. Since it is a name that goes both ways, it wouldn't matter if I have a boy or a girl. I just miss her a lot. It has been hard on me, and it will continue to be hard. I will get through it….. Also, I need ideas for the whole retrieving memories thing. If you have an idea, let me know. I will be sure to mention you if you help me… And if I use it of course.

Tohru: Poor Smurf2005-san, I know how you feel…

Momiji: Smurf2005-san would like us to tell you to R&R.

Shigure: Constructive criticism is welcome.

Ayame: But no flames please. That beautiful blue dress I made her a while ago is in good shape.

Kyo: Just as long as it isn't a maid outfit….

Ayame: What about a nurse's outfit.

Kyo: Grrrrr!

Ayame: …

Smurf: Anyways, R&R. Constructive criticism welcome, but no flames please. A little part of me dies when I get a flame, and I lose my inspiration.


End file.
